the sun is going down to sea
by renautumn
Summary: Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam ketika jemari dan teriakan Kanesada tidak mampu menggapai Horikawa lagi.


_the sun is going down to sea_

 **Touken Ranbu** belongs to **DMM** and **Nitro+**. I _don't take any profits_ from this story.

* * *

 _ **i. the sand**_

Kanesada tidak dapat menghitung lagi seluruh memorinya bersama Horikawa Kunihiro -mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan lagi sejak kedatangan Kanesada di Citadel. Semua _touken_ _danshi_ juga tahu, dimana ada Kanesada, disana pula pasti ada Horikawa. Mereka seperti sudah direkatkan, dipilin dengan benang yang sama.

Namun bagi Kanesada, sebanyak apapun ingatannya perihal Horikawa, ia selalu tidak bisa menebak apa yang Horikawa rasakan. Selalu Kanesada yang berbicara, dan Horikawa mendengarkan. Kanesada yang berkeluh-kesah, dan Horikawa yang memperhatikan. Horikawa yang selalu bisa menangkap semua ungkapan Kanesada tanpa perlu berpikir dalam-dalam, dan Kanesada, Kanesada yang tetap membiarkan arus kehidupan mereka mengalir begitu saja.

Serta Kanesada, Izuminokami Kanesada, yang tidak menyadari bahwa kenangan mereka berdua sama rapuhnya dengan pasir di pesisir pantai.

 _ **ii. the froths**_

Pernah sekali, Horikawa mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi laut. Horikawa tampak begitu bahagia, berulang kali menatap takjub dan berteriak ketika melihat lumba-lumba. Horikawa berlarian di atas kapal, sengaja menantang arah angin yang bertiup dengan lengan terbuka lebar. Saat itu Kanesada menertawakannya, mengoloknya seperti anak kecil saja.

Kapal mereka hampir berlabuh ketika Tsurumaru Kuninaga berteriak mengatakan ada terumbu karang agak jauh di sisi kanan. Kanesada mengamati dari pinggir kapal, sementara pandangan Horikawa terpancang dan bahkan ia tidak berkedip sama sekali. Kanesada hampir mengatakan sesuatu tatkala Horikawa membuka mulutnya lebih dulu.

"Lihat, Kane- _san_ , banyak buih-buih ombak yang menabrak karang."

"Lalu?"

Horikawa balik menatap Kanesada, kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar. "Mereka hancur."

"Ah, seharusnya mereka tidak usah menabrak terumbu karang jika tahu mereka akan pecah seperti itu. Mereka menyia-nyiakan diri untuk sesuatu yang sudah pasti meremukkan mereka." Horikawa melanjutkan, kali ini dengan suara datar yang jarang sekali Kanesada dengarkan. "Hijikata- _san_ juga seperti itu kan, Kane- _san_? Hijikata- _san_ yang tetap bertempur walau tahu akan kalah dan kemudian hancur tanpa sisa."

 _ **iii. the corals**_

Kanesada masih mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata yang ia utarakan saat itu. "Tapi Shinsengumi juga seperti batu karang itu, Kunihiro. Mereka tetap berdiri tegak dan bertahan walau banyak serangan."

"Tidak, Kane- _san_. Mereka juga telah rapuh di dalam. Mereka tidak sekuat itu."

Kanesada menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Kalau begitu biar Kanesada ini yang jadi terumbu karang!" Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, lengkap dengan senyum angkuhnya yang biasa. "Dan kau akan menjadi terumbu karang juga disisiku, Kunihiro!"

Horikawa berbalik memunggungi Kanesada, kembali menatap kumpulan terumbu karang yang berjejer di tengah laut. Kanesada tidak begitu mendengarkan, namun ia tahu Horikawa menggumamkan beberapa kata.

Kanesada, sampai sekarangpun, tidak tahu apa yang Horikawa kemukan hari itu.

 _ **iv. the sun**_

Horikawa kembali mengajak Kanesada mengunjungi laut. Kali ini mereka hanya berdua, tidak ada Tsurumaru Kuninaga ataupun _touken_ _danshi_ lainnya. Hanya ada Horikawa dan Kanesada disana.

Horikawa menyusuri pantai, merasakan dinginnya air laut dengan kaki telanjang. Kanesada melipat tangan di depan dada, kemudian mengikuti Horikawa dari belakang. Matahari sedang turun dengan agung di barat, menyinari setiap lekukan baju Horikawa dengan bias oranye yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Horikawa tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Kanesada, tidak bahkan ketika mereka sudah menaiki kapal dan berlayar menjauhi daratan. Matahari masih terlihat menyembul dari balik horison, memberikan sedikit penerangan pada raut wajah Horikawa.

"Kane- _san_ , aku ingin kembali ke tempatku yang seharusnya." Jemari Horikawa menggapai udara, tatapannya sudah mengabur dan mulai kosong. Kanesaja terperanjat.

"Jangan, Kunihiro! Hijikata- _san_ tidak akan bahagia melihatmu seperti itu!" Kanesada maju satu langkah sembari berteriak.

"Kau tidak mengenal Hijikata- _san_ , Kane- _san_. Kau tidak bersamanya ketika ia tumbang." Horikawa menurunkan kembali lengannya, "Kau juga tidak tahu rasa sakitnya hari itu."

Kanesada tidak berkutik. Ia memang tidak ada saat itu. Namun itu semua juga keinginan Hijikata-san.

Kanesada larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ia ada ketika itu? Apakah ia juga akan melakukan apa yang Horikawa lakukan sekarang? Atau ia justru sudah lebur dalam jurang keputus asaan?

"Ah, aku tahu seorang asisten sepertiku tidak akan menjadi seseorang seperti Kane- _san_." Horikawa tersenyum. "Setegar Kane- _san_ , sekeren Kane- _san_ , ataupun sekuat Kane- _san_."

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam ketika jemari dan teriakan Kanesada tidak mampu menggapai Horikawa lagi.

 _ **v. the sea**_

Horikawa Kunihiro telah kembali ke laut. Berkarat, dan hancur sendirian.


End file.
